Please Niisan
by Maru-sha
Summary: Uchiha-cest fic. Sasuke begs for something from Itachi. Both of them end up very hot under the leather they wear. Itachi only hopes Sasuke doesn't start to cry in the middle of it like all the other times. ItachiXSasuke. MadaraXItachi later on.
1. Brotherly Love

"Onegai Nii-saaaan~!" Sasuke pleaded, practically begging at his older brother's side. The older Uchiha grinned down at Sasuke with a gleam of pure lust that was only made worse by his red eyes. The young figure was in a tight, sleeveless black shirt that stopped well above his belly-button and the leather shorts he wore were just as tight.

"you want it that badly, Sasuke-dorei?"

Sasuke nodded rapidly, his hands reaching for the zipper on Itachi's pants. His right wrist was grabbed and a sharp smack was delivered to his hand, making him cry out softly. "you NEVER try to undress your master, foolish little brother..."

"Gomen nasai, Nii-san..." he sniffled. Itachi turned him around and forced him over the chair where he had just been seated. Sasuke squeaked softly, knowing what was coming. His knees were on the place of the chair normally meant for sitting and his hands grasped the backing of the wooden chair, every movement creating a creaking sound.

"Stick that ass out, you little bitch" Itachi demanded. The uke gulped and did as he was told, sticking his leather covered behind out. He heard the sound of Itachi removing the belt from the loops in his pants and he broke out in cold sweat.

"Not the belt! Ooooh, I'm so sorry, aniki!!" the Uchiha slave whined.

"Oh no no no, you horny boy. That won't come until later"

Sasuke felt cold hands slip into his leather pants and half cried out in joy as they were tugged down to his knees. He wiggled around and made a small squealing sound. Itachi licked his lips once he was done peeling the leather shorts off him. The sight before him made his hard-on ten times harder! Sasuke's pale behind was flawless, cute, and was just begging to be fucked over and over again.

Slowly, he unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor. He was wearing a pair of leather boxers and they did nothing to hide his throbbing erection. He soon removed those and stepped out of them. Sasuke panted softly in readiness, his own erection pressing against his stomach.

"Nii-san, we need lubrication!" he said, nearly forgetting. The last time they went at it, Itachi forgot to use it and Sasuke began crying from being fucked dry. Crying or not, Itachi didn't stop and afterwards made sure Sasuke was spanked, making sure he now had a GOOD reason to cry.

Itachi stroked his long and thick member a few times and got some pre-cum at the tip of his penis. He rubbed his index finger along the substance and make sure his fingertip was nice and coated. Placing a hand on Sasuke's back, he placed his fingertip at the opening of his tight hole and smeared the cum around on the outside and a bit on the inside.

"There, that should be enough" the Seme said, landing a smack on his brother's arse. Sasuke yelped and leaned forwards some in the chair. A lovely red hand print began to form at the point of impact and Itachi caressed the reddening skin, making Sasuke gasp sharply before melting into a soft moan. With his member throbbing horribly in need, the elder Uchiha pressed the tip into Sasuke's firm and tight rear slowly.

"Aaah!! Itaiiii!!!" he gasped, holding onto the chair firmly.

Itachi grinned and then rammed the rest of himself inside of the tight entrance. This enticed a long howl from Sasuke and instinctively, he tightened up even more, in turn making Itachi groan a deep and sexy groan of bliss as he kept himself fully inside, not bothering to move yet. "Nii-saaaan!! I-It hurts!!" poor Sasuke panted, turning his head to look back at his brother with a pitiful pout.

"Shh, just get used to it. It has been a good week since your ass has had a taste of my cock. You better hurry and prepare yourself before I start moving"

"H-Haii..." he sniffled, bracing himself. He knew Itachi meant business now and even though every time he did brace himself, it would still take him by surprise at how much strength his brother had and not to mention his stamina. Many times, Sasuke found himself releasing before Itachi and would feel a little ashamed, but still fully enjoyed it nonetheless.

The gleam returned to Itachi's eyes and he began to slowly move his hips, taking the pondering younger Uchiha of guard. It felt so good. Itachi's member was squeezed tightly inside of Sasuke and the heat his insides gave off was incomparable to anyone. The warming heat along with the sensations of the tightness made Itachi begin to move faster.

Sasuke, bent over the chair, was blushing enough to make a tomato jealous. His eyes were half open and his mouth was slightly open, drawing in and breathing out hot air. The feeling of his brother's penis rubbing along his prostate made him shudder all over and let out moans and even squeaks of immense pleasure.

He gasped when Itachi began going even faster. Itachi removed his hands from around Sasuke's waist and grabbed onto his shoulders and began really pounding himself deep inside. This was way too much and Sasuke collapsed against the chair, moaning loudly.

"Tch." Itachi scoffed, holding Sasuke close and turning so he himself sat in the chair and his younger brother had Itachi entirely inside of him due to being on his lap.

"Ahhhhnn~!! Oh Nii-san!! I-It's so big!!"

"Stop enjoying it all yourself you little slut. Move that ass" he said roughly. The reluctant Uke leaned back against Itachi's chest and began to move himself up and down on Itachi's rock hard shaft.

Itachi bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy but failed and let a low purr vibrate through his throat. As he continued to raise and lower himself, Sasuke felt a hand rub against his own hardened penis and almost screamed. Grinning evilly from behind him, Itachi ran his fingers along the sides of Sasuke's length.

"N-No Nii-san! Please d-don't do it!" he screeched.

"Please don't what, bitch?" Itachi's cold voice asked, the grin widening.

"Don't make me cum before you! I want you to be first for once!" he shouted, blushing angrily. Itachi chuckled at such a ridiculous request.

"Foolish little brother. The master NEVER releases before the slave!!" he said before gripping onto his brother's penis and stroking it in long and hard strokes. Sasuke could no longer move and was tensing in pleasure beyond belief. He would've jumped off Itachi's lap, but his hard on kept him in steady place.

The elder brother then pushed down on Sasuke's shoulder and made sure all of him was inside the screaming Uke's behind. Sasuke let out a sharp squeal, feeling that special spot inside him being pressed firmly and not getting a break. This combined with the stroking of his manhood would result in him releasing much sooner.

"N-Nii-san!! I can't hold it in anymore!" he cried. Itachi turned Sasuke's head and kissed his lips hungrily, his tongue gliding into his mouth and sliding against the younger Uchiha's less than experienced tongue. With one last stroke, Sasuke moaned into Itachi's mouth as his seed was released in a thick stream that coated Itachi's hand. Sasuke felt Itachi's hips thrusting upwards quickly yet still with a firm feel to it. Sasuke groaned loudly, already having had his orgasm, making him already sensitive. Minutes later, Itachi held onto Sasuke tightly and began to moan.

"I'm...I'm going to...oh Sasuke!!" he panted, kissing his neck and biting down. That drove the tired Uke over the edge and he felt his last ounce of strength kick in along with Itachi. The eldest Sharingan user finally felt it and threw his head back and let out a low yet loud howl of satisfaction, Sasuke tensing up and crying out just as loud along with him.

They held onto one another as tightly as possible, feeling the heat of their bodies against one another. When the feeling of the climax receded, Sasuke rested his head on Itachi shoulder, breathing softly. Itachi half smiled and stood up, yanking himself out of his brother, who let out a yelp in response.

Holding him over his shoulder, Itachi walked out of the living room and into his room. Both of them were naked from the waist down shamelessly. He placed Sasuke onto his bed that had black and red silk sheets and turned to leave. He was going to get in a nice hot shower before letting his little slave have it again.

"Nii-san...can you tuck me in?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi with adorable eyes.

"Why bother? Did you forget about the whipping you are going to get in about an hour?" he asked coldly. The pout vanished and was replaced with shivering, but he spoke once more.

"Onegai Nii-san?" he sniffled. Itachi's heart sank and he gave in. Placing the silk sheets over Sasuke and pinching his behind through the covers, he then turned and left for the shower he needed.

To be continued...


	2. Madara strikes

**Please Niisan - Chapter 2**

Sighing a long sigh, Madara Uchiha droned into the home him and his younger Uchiha family members shared. It was a long day of work he had endured and he loosened his tie as he stepped out of his shoes at the door before stepping into the house; not wanting to drag in the trouble of work into the peaceful home.

Going to the living room, he saw Itachi's discarded jeans and boxers along with Sasuke's leather pants. Looking at the chair that stood in the middle of the room, Madara saw there was a large splatter of white fluid on it and shook his head. "They're at it again. And without me nonetheless!" he half chuckled.

The sound of water running in the bathroom was heard and Madara went to inspect. On the way he began to remove his clothes in small bits. First his tie, then his jacket, followed by the white button-down shirt and on until he was in only wearing his red boxers.

Deep down he wasn't a real pervert and was only going to use the second shower, but his curiosity ended up having him peeking behind the curtain of the occupied shower. The hot water flowing over Itachi's body in a constant lapse made Madara moan inwardly. Itachi threw his head back, letting the water caress his face; he was completely unaware of the fully experienced Sharingan user peeking in on him.

"Itachi-san" Madara said, keeping his voice void of the desire that was building up inside him. Itachi jolted slightly before turning his head to face his watcher.

"Madara-sama, you're back from work earlier than I expected"

"From what I saw in the living room, you weren't expecting me for some time" the older man said, slowly removing his underwear as he spoke. Itachi's heart skipped a good four beats and he thought of talking his way out of this. Madara hated when he and Sasuke had their fun without him being present to watch or at least hear.

Stepping into the still running shower, Madara leaned closer to Itachi, making the younger Uchiha press his back against the cold linoleum wall and look away, his cheeks a faint flush of pink. "Look at me, Itachi-chan" Madara ordered in a commanding tone. Reluctantly, he did as he was told, his eyes meeting the fiery red yet somehow cold eyes.

"I was going to clean up in the living room before you returned. Sasuke was going to be whipped and given one more round of sex beforehand since I thought I had more time" Itachi reasoned. With every word, Madara leaned his head in closer and closer to Itachi's face. Time seemed to had stopped when warm lips met slightly trembling lips before it was instantly broken.

"None of your excuses Itachi-dorei. You should've cleaned up you and Sasuke's spilled seed afterwards. You must keep things in order as if I could be home any minute. Now, what do you think your punishment should be?" Madara asked, putting a hand under his nephew's chin and staring intensely into his eyes. A small sound came from Itachi's throat...it was a whine.

He loved Madara very much, not just as a family member, but also as his Seme. Yet the punishments that were dealt always left him in a condition where he would toss away his cold tendency and find himself sleeping in Madara's bed, clinging onto him like a timid child. Warm fingers slipped around Itachi's member and he gasped loudly. "now then, I think your punishment should be a new one I've been reading up on" Madara whispered into Itachi's ear.

"W-what kind is it?" he asked softly.

***

Itachi found himself in Madara's room, laying face up on his large bed. His wrists were tied to the bedposts above his head and he was still naked from his shower. His eyes glanced over the barely lit room in terror, nervous about his fate. His heart began to pulse faster with each passing second. Madara came from his closet, now wearing a red robe to cover his naked self. In his hand was a red silk fabric. "you look so delicious like that, Itachi-dorei~" Madara purred, climbing onto the bed near his captured captive. Itachi huffed and looked away. He then felt the silky fabric get placed over his eyes and tied securely behind his head.

"M-Madara! What's going on?!" the younger Uchiha shouted. The feeling of Madara leaving the bed came soon afterwards, followed by the sound of a match being struck on a matchbox. The sent of the freshly lit item burned Itachi's senses and he grew worried. Was his uncle going to burn him? several seconds ticked by and nothing had happened. For a small moment, Itachi felt relieved. But then something dripped on his stomach. At first it felt like water, but the burning sensation that came not a second later is what made him howl.

"Madaraaaaa!!" he cried, squirming around some. Madara chuckled evilly.

"Aw, does it hurt?" he asked sarcastically. In his hand was a lit red candle and he was holding it over Itachi to let another scorching drop touch his skin. This one fell on his chest, making Itachi groan bitterly, only to hiss at the next drop that landed on his right nipple.

"Itaaaiiii!!" he hissed angrily. It wouldn't have hurt so much if he could see where the wax would fall and prepare himself. But with his eyes covered, he knew not where the drop would fall...or when it would! "Stop squirming around. If you get a single drop of this wax on my silk sheets, you'll be sorry!" Madara scolded, getting onto the bed and sitting on Itachi's thighs to hinder how much he could writhe around. The sudden sensation of weight on his legs made Itachi quiver just before another burning drop of red wax dripped just above his navel. The drop didn't harden fast enough and collected inside the navel, burning the sensitive skin inside. Itachi bucked his hips in desperate agony.

"Please Madara-sama!! N-No more!!!" he screeched.

"Hm, I think a few more times and your punishment will be over. Itachi whined in protest, but yelped when he felt another searing hot drop of wax drip right below his navel. Madara reached a hand down and took Itachi's milky white member into his hand and gave the head a few rubs over with his thumb. The blindfolded Uchiha's face grew warm from blushing with embarrassment. From behind the blindfold, Itachi's eyes held back a few tears; he knew what was going to be burned next and he knew it would hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Now then Itachi-dorei, tell me where you are going to be punished next" Madara's deep and cruel voice asked, feeling his panting nephew's penis slowly getting harder due to his thumb still rubbing over the sensitive tip. Trembling, Itachi spoke up.

"I...I'm going to be punished on my penis, Madara-sama..." he breathed.

"How?"

"Y-you're going to drip h-hot wax onto it, Madara-sama..."

"Good boy" he said, noticing Itachi was now fully hard. He held the candle over the head and watched as a large amount of wax began to melt, seeming to be eager to land on its target. Itachi bit his lip and waited in the deafening silence. Finally, the drop fell and found its target, right on the very sensitive tip of Itachi's rock hard penis.

Itachi let out a loud scream of pain that was mixed with the horrible frustrated feeling of being broken. The scream was a symphony to Madara's ears as he blew out the candle, his hand still around Itachi's penis. He was squirming as much as he could, writhing as the burning feeling seemed to travel deep into his member and staying there, melting him to the very core.

Setting the candle aside, Madara undid the restraints around Itachi's writs and pulled him into his lap, making Itachi's legs straddle around his body. Still not able to see, the broken boy felt his flesh against smooth and soft flesh. When did Madara get naked?

Forcefully positioning him, Madara made Itachi except his large penis into his unprepared behind. Itachi howled and hung onto the person he both loved and at this moment hated. "Tell me how naughty you are, Itachi-dorei" Madara purred into his ear.

"I'm very naughty, Madara-sama!!" he cried, wrapping his arms around Madara's body and resting his head on his shoulder, tears slipping from his eyes as he sobbed gently. He leaned up and pushed himself back down onto the massive penis, making the elder Uchiha moan softly in approval. The burning sensation had not yet let up and poor Itachi was pulling and pushing himself faster, his small entrance being painfully stretched. Before long, he heard Madara moan and quickly lifted himself off his member, white fluid spurting out and onto the bed sheets, but not into Itachi's rear. Disappointed, Madara flipped him over his semen covered lap and landed ten firm swats on his pale behind. Now the burning sensation was on both Itachi's behind and his penis.

"Now go clean up the mess you left in the living room. You may do whatever you want only after that is taken care of" Madara semi-scolded, ripping the blindfold off of Itachi's eyes. Rubbing his reddened bottom, Itachi shakily left Madara's room, shutting the door behind him.

Itachi was ashamed, broken, and sore...

To be continued...


End file.
